Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, better known as the Falcon, was a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who left active duty when his wing-man Riley died in combat, choosing instead to begin helping any of his fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at Veterans Affairs. During this time, Wilson met and soon became an ally of Captain America during the beginning of the HYDRA Uprising, assisting him in bringing down Alexander Pierce's schemes for Project Insight before then choosing to remain with Captain America for future missions. While the Avengers brought down the remains of HYDRA, Falcon assisted Captain America in his search for Bucky Barnes in order to try and save him from the brainwashing which turned him into an assassin. Following the events of the Ultron Offensive, Falcon was recruited into becoming a member of the second incarnation of the Avengers, during which time he continued his search for Barnes and had an encounter with Ant-Man who was attempting to break into the New Avengers Facility, which had led Wilson to consider recruiting Ant-Man into the Avengers as an asset. Falcon continued to be an active member of the Avengers, also managing to successfully stop the schemes of Crossbones, until Wilson chose to side with Captain America in violation against the newly formed Sokovia Accords. Believing in his friend and leader, Wilson then assisted him in rescuing the Winter Soldier from the government's JCTC as they tried to expose Helmut Zemo as the true villain. This resulted in Falcon fighting against his former team mates when Iron Man attempted to stop them. In the aftermath of the battle, Wilson was arrested by Thaddeus Ross and taken to the Raft along with his teammates, but was soon freed by Captain America as they were forced to become vigilantes on the run. Wilson was soon thrown into another situation when Earth was attacked by Thanos who sought to claim the Mind Stone embedded in Vision. He joined the Avengers who defended Wakanda. They were eventually defeated however and Wilson alongside T'Challa , Barnes and Groot were erased from existence. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-B Name: Samuel Thomas Wilson, Falcon, The Good Looking Guy with the Sunglasses Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 39 at the time of his death Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight using the EXO-7 Falcon, Enhanced Visionwith his goggles, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Marksmanship, Piloting skills, Expert Tactician Attack Potency:''' '''Wall level physically (Comparable to Hawkeye) Speed:''' '''Peak Human with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Blocked a bullet. Comparable to Hawkeye). Supersonic+ flight speed with the EXO-7 Falcon (Outran bullets, cannons, and heavy machineguns). Supersonic+ attack speed with this gun. Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak Human (Comparable to Hawkeye, lifted Captain America) Striking Strength:''' '''Wall Class Durability:''' '''Wall level (Can take the massive g-force of the EXO-7 Falcon with no problem, withstood hits that could kill a normal human) Stamina:''' High Range:' Dozens of meters '''Standard Equipment:' EXO-7 Falcon and some small machine guns Intelligence:''' Above average '''Weaknesses: If one of the wings is damaged it will fall apart.